


Baby Pogo

by phantomofhogwarts



Series: TUActober 2020 [15]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Canon Rewrite, Confused Diego Hargreeves, Episode: s02e02 The Frankel Footage, Fluff, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Softie Diego Hargreeves, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr: tuactober, Tumblr: tuactober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27066991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomofhogwarts/pseuds/phantomofhogwarts
Summary: What if Diego was the one to find baby Pogo instead of Five?Inspired by the prompts for TUActober 2020 by @/totallyevan on TumblrDay 17 - Baby Pogo
Relationships: Dr. Pogo & Diego Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Diego Hargreeves, The Hargreeves & Dr. Pogo (Umbrella Academy)
Series: TUActober 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950505
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Baby Pogo

**Author's Note:**

> I was a little out of ideas for this prompt, but I love the idea of soft/confused Diego!

“Yell if you get in trouble.”

That was the first rule of any kind of break in or investigation in a situation with little to no time, Diego always had this clear in his mind. Not that he would ever do anything like this without a good reason, after all he always wanted to do the right thing. So, when he and Five took separate ways at their father’s company to investigate he was already waiting to find something suspicious, especially after that video they saw with Elliott.

There was a long hallway ahead and a few doors were locked. That was weird, but he didn’t have time to try to open each one. However, he wasn’t so out of luck, because one of those were unlocked. He slowly opened and turned on the lights. He felt chills on the back of his neck when seeing what was there.

“What the hell is going on here?”, he whispered to himself.

The room was set as a living room and a few mannequins were put on the couch, simulating a couple with a daughter. There was a window with a picture of a few houses in a residential area. The next room in the hallway had a family of mannequins sitting at a table. He couldn’t understand what was happening there, but everything was set to feel like a proper family. The chills in his neck got back at that thought. He walked over to a desk to see some papers that were left there, but a noise in the back of the room made him turn around again with a knife already in his hand. At first sight there wasn’t anything there, that corner of the room was darker than where he was standing. He couldn’t avoid noticing how many toys and canvas were in that room. There wasn’t anything like that in the room he was before, was there?

Then, there was another noise coming from that same corner. He slowly got closer to that point of the room and he couldn’t believe his eyes.

A little baby chimpanzee with pajama pants was slowly coming closer to where Diego was. There was something familiar about that chimpanzee, but he couldn’t exactly say what it was, then it clicked; it was Pogo. 

Diego couldn’t hide a little smile upon seeing Pogo again. He wasn’t so close to him while growing up, Grace was always the one who had his attention, but he couldn’t lie about being happy to see Pogo. 

He tried to get closer to Pogo, but the chimpanzee was keeping some distance from him, possibly because he was scared of Diego’s knife. Of course, this Pogo was too young to see Diego throwing knives at the training sessions and walking around the house with some of those hidden on his sleeves. Diego put the knife away and reached out his arm to Pogo, but a loud noise on the outside scared him again and he scratched Diego’s arm before running away. 

Everything happened so fast that Diego barely had a chance to see Pogo jumping through the window while he checked the injury in his arm. In the same moment, Five blinked next to him.

“What was that noise?”, Diego asked.

“That was me, I saw a man walking through the back door, we need to follow him”, Five said with a little impatience. “What happened to your arm?”

“I’ve just seen Pogo, I think our father keeps him here and…”

“Pogo? That Pogo from when we were kids? But how...well, we can talk about this later, we need to find that weird man again. I hope he didn’t see me...I may or may not have tried to hit him with a rock, but I was too far away. Come on, I’ll need back up!”, then he blinked again, leaving Diego alone in that room.

“I hate when he does that…”, Diego said to himself before getting up and running to the back door to look for Five and that mysterious man. 


End file.
